What is love?
by Eragon36
Summary: RinPana oneshot. Rin hears something one night from Hanayo, and starts wondering about her feelings. Slight NozoEli.
**Hey people! Eragon36 for you! English is not my first language, so be gentle and don't grammar-nazi me, please ^^ please R &R**

Many things had happened in her first year of High School; she chose the school just to be near to her dear Kayo, and her life took an unexpected twist: the meeting with Honoka, the discover of dance and singing, an alternative way to use her energy beside from sports, and then the whole school idol thing went in a way that no one expected, just a year ago.  
There she was, Rin, laying awake in her and Hanayo's shared bed in New York, staring at the lights outside the window, while her friend was long asleep now, thinking of her life in the last year. _And now we're here, in this huge town..._

"Rin-chan..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden voice of her friend, but when she turned to look at Hanayo, Rin noticed that she was still sleeping. _She's probably dreaming about Rin again_ , thought the Cat-girl with a sweet smile, before leaning closer to Hanayo and relax, trying to sleep.

"Rin-chan... I..."

This time it was a soft whisper, the ones Hanayo uses to do when she's embarassed. Rin's eyes stared at her friend's face, noticing a slight blush on her cheeks. _What's up Kayo-chin? What am I doing?_ Curious, the Cat-girl leaned closer again.

"Rin's here, Kayo-chin" she whispered, closing her eyes and feeling Hanayo's breath upon her face.

"Rin-chan, I..."

 _Again?_ Thought Rin without moving, feeling relaxed by her friend's soft voice.

"Love you"

Rin opened her eyes and stared at Hanayo, noticing a heavy blush all over her face.

"No.. not… as a friend… Kya!"

Hanayo squealed that last word and turned her back to Rin, blushing heavily.

"Kayo-chin… Are you awake?"

With a small pout, due to the absence of an answer from her friend, Rin hugged Hanayo from behind, resting her head on the latter's back, and thought once again. _What is love? Rin doesn't know well… Rin is friend of Kayo-chin… Rin doesn't want Kayo-chin to be sad._ Hanayo words hit her, because she heard that love is such a powerful feeling, at least from what she sung in Snow Halation, and if her friend had that feeling for her, she wanted to know exactly how it felt. She reached her music player with one hand, put an headphone in her free ear and played the said song. As lyrics started, Rin listened as she never did before, trying to learn what was in her friend's mind right now. She noticed her heartbeat was somehow faster, thinking to Hanayo's words and listening to the song, but she shortly fell asleep, cuddled by Hanayo's warmth and by μ's sweet song. _Rin needs to make Kayo-chin happy, and needs to ask how._

The morning later, Rin didn't manage to speak properly to Hanayo, as well as to any other μ's member, because of their meeting with the people who invited them in U S, to plan the group's exibition, the songs and the places to sing at. It came out that they had to do a sort of mini-New York tour, hitting the most famous places, with one live per night. Once finished the meeting, while going back to the hotel, Rin fell in her mind world again. _Rin needs to ask someone, but not Kayo-chin, she would be too embarrassed…_

The week in the United States ended quickly, and yet Rin has't found anyone to talk to. She excluded Honoka because she feared that the ginger-haired would be in her same slump, and Umi as well because she would have probably fainted at the only word "Love". Nico and Maki were too hard with their feelings, and they couldn't have explained anything to her. The only three left were Eli, Nozomi and Kotori. She decided to talk to all the three of them, privately, but suddenly they had become famous, which meant less and less time to talk about feelings. Luckily, Honoka had the idea of the big live show with all Japan's school idols, so she had the chance to talk to Nozomi, on their way to meet another idol group, in Kyoto.

"Nozomi-chan, can Rin talk to you.. Alone?" She asked her senior while on their way to the train station, where Umi was waiting for them.

"We are alone, Rin" Nozomi replied with a giggle. "Tell me anything"

"What… What is love?"

The girl was caught off guard by the question, and stopped walking, eyes wide.

"Why this question, all of a sudden? It's a serious topic, Rin"

"Rin knows, nya! But… I don't know how love feels, but heard Kayo-chin talking while sleeping… and saying that she loved Rin"

"Aww, how cute that girl can be?" the bluenette commented "Anyway, do you think you love her back?"

Rin saddened "Rin.. Rin doesn't know, nya. Rin feels so happy with Kayo-chin, but doesn't know how love feels… And Rin doesn't want to disappoint Kayo-chin in any way, specially in such a delicate topic, nya."

"I see. Well, Rin, tell me how you feel when you think of Hanayo-chan"

"Mmm.. Rin feels all happy and excited, because Kayo-chin made so much for me… She is the most important person in Rin's life, and Rin wants her to be always happy."

"Do you look forward to see her every day?"

"Of course, nya!"

"Well, Rin, that might be love then. You know, love is when you can't imagine a life without a person, is when your heart races as you see her smile, is wanting to sacrifice yourself for your beloved's happiness, is losing yourself in her blue eyes and wanting to brush her blond hair forever.."

"Nozomi-chan, Kayo-chin hasn't blue eyes nor blond hair!"

Nozomi stopped, blushing hard. "W-well.. I hope it's clearer for you now"

"Nozomi-chan… Do you love Eli-chan?"

The sharpness of the cat-girl stunned Nozomi for a moment.

"Mou… Don't tell the others, ok?"

Rin had now a big smile on her face.

"Does she love you back?"

"Yes."

"So you are.. dating or something?"

"We're engaged from a couple of months, now" Nozomi recovered from her embarrassment, and seemed glad to talk to the cat-girl about her feelings.

"Rin's so happy for you, nya!" Rin hugged tightly her senior, who held her back, giggling.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to confess to Hanayo?"

"Yes, Rin's gonna talk to Kayo-chin and spend the rest of her life with her!"

"You have big plans, now" Nozomi said with a smile, before entering the station.

"Yes, nya!" Rin ran towards Umi, and the three went togheter to Kyoto.

The "All-nation idol concert" went for the best, and, when all groups separated to head home, Rin offered to walk Hanayo home. She had thought many days about this moment, and she decided that it was now or never.

All members agreed, with Maki a bit disappointed of being unable to go with them, and the two girls were finally alone. As usual, Hanayo would have followed Rin until the cat-girl's house, then she would have headed to hers, so she wasn't paying attention on the street. Because of this, she was surprised to find herself into an empty park, Rin in front of her, with an unusual serious face on.

"Rin-chan, what's happening? Why are we here?"

"Kayo-chin.. we need to talk"

Hanayo blushed slightly. "What's up, Rin-chan?"

Rin headed her to a bench, and when they were both sat and comfortable asked "What do you think of me, Kayo-chin?"

Nervous, Hanayo gulped. "Y-you're my best friend, I'm happy to have you around, and you are the cutest girl I know."

"Do you like Rin… in a more-than-friends way?"

Hanayo blushed hard at the question, and looked ad the sunset. "W-Why would you think it?"

Rin took Hanayo's soft hands into hers, making the latter blush even more. "Because, when we were in New York, Rin heard you say that you loved her, while you were sleeping"

"Did I do that?" Hanayo asked, startled.

"You did it, nya! And that made Rin think about love, and about who Rin is in love with, nya!"

Rin had a happy cat-like grin, along with a great blush on her face, when she hugged Hanayo tightly.

"And it's you, Kayo-chin" Her voice was now a whisper in the brunette's ear. "Rin loves you so much, Rin doesn't want you to be sad or hurt, because Rin would feel the same not even knowing why. Rin wants to spend all her future life with Kayo-chin, because without Kayo-chin Rin's nothing"

Hanayo was surprised by her beloved's sudden attitude, but soon she embraced the orange-haired girl with all her strenght, crying joy tears.

"I love you too, Rin-chan… I love you with all myself… I'm sorry for not telling you before…"

Guided by a sudden instinct, Rin loosened her hug, and faced Hanayo's face again, and then quickly pressed her lips onto the other's. Their first kiss didn't last long, as Hanayo pulled back in surprise, but then immediatly the brunette initiated another, longer kiss. Rin purred at the new kiss, and kissed back, wanting it to last forever.

Not far away, another couple was watching them, unnoticed.

"Harasho" said a certain blonde.

"See? I told you there was something between them. I helped Rin to figure her feelings out, and then I adviced her for this place, ad this time of the day."

"You really are the goddess of the μ's, aren't you?"

"If you say so… But now, you lost your bet…"

"Nozomi!" Eli pouted, but started dragging the green-eyed girl to the latter's apartment.


End file.
